Mein Name ist Siriana Black
by Siriana
Summary: Obwohl Severus die Cousine von Narcissa Malfoy nie gesehen hat, stimmt er einer arrangierten Hochzeit zu und ändert damit schlagartig das Leben der jungen Frau, die fortan eine einzige Lüge leben muss.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Hiermit erkläre ich, dass alle Rechte an den Personen und Orten aus den Harry Potter - Romanen bei J.K. Rowling liegen und ich sie lediglich für meine FanFiction entliehen habe.

Ich ziehe keinerlei Finanziellen Nutzen daraus.

**Reviews**: Über Reviews würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen! ;)

Homepage: www.beepworld.de/members/siriana86

* * *

**Mein Name ist Siriana Black . . .**

Von Siriana

_Mein Name ist Siriana Black..._

_Wie schön, diesen noch einmal nennen zu dürfen, bevor ich ihn für immer ablege und meine Identität zu Ehren meiner Familie hinter einer steinernen Maske aus Stolz und Tradition verberge._

_Denn heute ist der Tag an dem ich, als Spross der altehrwürdigen Familie Black den Ruf unseres Geschlechts rehabilitieren werde, nachdem selbiger in der Vergangenheit durch das missliche Verhalten meines Cousins Sirius und meiner Cousine Andromeda, die den Umgang mit Muggeln und Schlammblütern gepflegt und sich dem dunklen Lord verweigert hatten, aufs Schändlichste befleckt worden war._

_Ich werde den selben Weg beschreiten, den auch meine Cousinen Narzissa und Bellatrix gegangen sind, um unsere Familie zu ehren._

_Ich werde das einzige tun, dass eine Frau meines gesellschaftlichen Ranges tun kann, um das Ansehen ihres Hauses zu steigern._

_Ich werde mich vermählen..._


	2. Severus Snape

** Kapitel 1 : Severus Snape **

Als die junge Frau die Feder, mit der sie bis dato geschrieben hatte, zurück in das Tintenfass streckte, rannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab und benetzten die aufgeschlagene Seite ihres Tagebuches, welches sie kurz darauf leise schloss.

Sie wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment das erste Kapitel ihres Daseins, ihre Jugend, zwischen den Seiten ihres geheimen Buches begrub, um fortan stillschweigenden eine bloße Lüge zu leben.

Eine Lüge, die sie mit den Worten „ich werde mich vermählen...", begonnen hatte.

Denn die Wahrheit war, dass es nicht ihr eigener Entschluss, sondern vielmehr ein Wunsch ihrer Anverwandten war, dass sie sich trotz ihres zarten Alters von gerade einmal 19 Jahren schon der Ehe hingeben sollte. Ausschlaggebend war hierfür sicherlich der Teil der Familie um ihre Cousine Narzissa, die nach dem Fehltritt ihrer Schwester Andromeda, die es vorgezogen hatte, einen Muggel zu ehelichen, geradezu ängstlich darüber zu wachen schien, dass keiner ihrer Verwandten unterhalb seines Standes heiratete.

Ihr Gatte Lucius, Erbe der ehrenwerten Familie Malfoy, der um die Sorge Narzissas wusste, hatte schließlich den scheinbar perfekten Heiratskandidaten gefunden, der unter ihren Angehörigen große Zustimmung fand.

Auch er stammte aus einer langen, traditionsbewussten Blutlinie und war in der Zauberwelt hoch geschätzt. Seine Errungenschaften auf den Gebiet der Zaubertrankbrauerei verliehen ihn bis über die Grenzen Englands hinaus größtes Ansehen. Und er war dem hohen Lord zutiefst ergeben.

Sein Name war **Severus Snape**.

Siriana schloss die Augen und atmete hörbar ein und aus.

Noch immer übersäten Tränen ihr blasse Haut, doch sie machte keine Anstalten diese wegzuwischen, wohl wissend, dass dies das letzte mal sein würde, dass sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnte.

Auch ließen sich die Gedanken an die bevorstehende Zeremonie nicht mehr länger verdrängen, egal wie eisern sie es in den letzten Tagen versucht hatte.

Doch nun, da das Brautkleid neben ihr auf einer Schneiderpuppe hing und der Schleier über ihrem Bett ausgebreitet war, schien ihre Situation noch auswegloser, als sie es ohnehin war.

Und ganz gleich wie oft sie sich ermahnte, dass dies alles nur zum Wohl ihrer Familie geschah, das Gefühl, dass all ihre Kleinmädchenträume wie Seifenblasen zerplatzten, ließ sich nicht leugnen.

Auch sie hatte sich, wie alle jungen Hexen, immer gewünscht, ihre große Liebe zu finden und mit dieser für immer glücklich vereint zu sein.

Doch in Sirianas Fall würde dieser Wunsch aus Kindertagen hinter den gesellschaftlichen und politischen Verpflichtungen ihres Namens zurückstehen.

Sie seufzte leise und erhob sich. Ihre Finger streiften das weiße, schlicht gehaltene Kleid, während sie hinüber ans Fenster trat und hinaus starrte. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und düster. Ein leichter Nieselregen ging auf die Ländereien um Malfoy-Manor nieder, während herbstliche Windböen um das alte Gemäuer jagten.

Plötzlich trat Lucius in ihre Sicht. Er ging die große Steintreppe zum Vorgarten des Hauses hinunter und blieb dort stehen.

Feine Regentropfen benetzten sein aristokratisches Gesicht, dessen sturmgraue Augen in die Ferne blickten. Sein weißblondes, langes Haar wehte ungehalten im Wind und umspielte seine Konturen.

Er war ein schöner Mann, wie Siriana immer wieder bemerkte. Ein sehr schöner Mann und ein gebildeter, kultivierter und willensstarker noch dazu. Narzissa war zu beneiden. Vor allem aber um die Tatsache, dass sie ihn aus Liebe geheiratet hatte. Ja, die beiden liebten einander von ganzem Herzen und waren sehr glücklich.

Dies alles sollte Siriana nicht vergönnt werden.

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts brach eine Kugel aus schwarzem Nebel durch die Wolkendecke. Sie schoss zur Erde, wo sie in Rauch und Asche zerschellte und die Gestalt eines zweiten Mannes preisgab.

„SCHNELL!!! Er ist da!!!"

Erschrocken wich das junge Mädchen vom Fenster zurück und wirbelte herum.

Die Tür ihres Zimmers stand offen und eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren stürmte auf sie zu.

„Narzissa!!", schrie Siriana aufgebracht und versuchte unauffällig die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen, „Musst du mich so erschrecken??"

„Schnell!! Du willst ihn doch nicht warten lassen??", fragte Narzissa ohne der Empörung ihrer Cousine Beachtung zu schenken und löste eiligst das Brautkleid von seiner Halterung


	3. Heirat

** Kapitel 2: Heirat **

„Du bist wunderschön!", flüsterte Lucius, als er Siriana am Fuß der Treppe in der Eingangshalle in Empfang nahm und ihre zitternde Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Da die Eltern des jungen Mädchens schon vor langer Zeit verstorben waren, kam ihm die Rolle des Brautführers zu.

Er wusste um ihre Furcht. Und jeder Versuch sie aufzumuntern war vergebene Mühe. Dennoch schenkte er ihr ein warmes Lächeln und sagte mit sanfter Stimme:

„Hab keine Angst... Er ist ein guter Mann..."

Ein leises Schluchzen drang unter dem Schleier hervor und lies ihn schweigen.

Die Bürde einer Black war meist schwer zu tragen, doch er war sich sicher, dass dies das Beste für sie war. Zumal sein alter Freund gut für sie sorgen würde.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort führte er sie durch die Halle und hinein in den Salon wo die wenigen Gäste samt Priester bereits auf sie warteten.

Und obwohl Siriana mit aller Macht versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken verschleierte sich ihr Blick mit jedem Schritt mehr, den Lucius sie voran zog. Ein unerträgliches Zittern ergriff Besitz von ihr und lähmte ihre Bewegungen. Sie war vor Angst wie versteinert. Dabei atmete sie schnell und unregelmäßig, als wäre sie einer Ohnmacht nah. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie glaubte jeder im Saal müsse es hören.

Die Gestalten um sie herum waren nicht mehr als verzerrte Schemen, als Lucius plötzlich inne hielt.

Sie spurte seine Finger, die nach ihrer Hand griffen und diese von seinem Arm nahm. Für einen Moment spürte sie nur seine weiche Haut unter ihren Fingern, doch schon im nächsten wich alle Wärme, die von Lucius' Körper ausgegangen war, zurück.

Siriana's Atem stockte abrupt. Mit Lucius verlor sie jeglichen Halt. Seine Hände, die sie geführt, seine Arme, die sie gehalten hatten, die Sicherheit die er ihr immer geboten hatte, seit dem Tag, da sie als Waise in sein Haus gekommen war, dies alles entfernte sich mit einem mal von ihr. Auch wenn er nur einen Schritt zur Seite trat, in diesem Augenblick fühlte sie sich völlig allein gelassen und schutzlos dem ausgeliefert, was da auch immer kommen mochte.

Dann, ganz plötzlich wurde ihre Hand erneut ergriffen.

Siriana keuchte erschrocken auf. Die feingliedrigen Finger waren eiskalt.

Wie von selbst hob sich ihr Blick doch noch immer war der Tränenschleier vor ihren Augen nicht ganz verschwunden. Alles was sie nun wahrnahm war eine große, schlanke Gestalt, die sich vor ihr aufbaute. Ein blasses Gesicht, umrahmt von schwarzem Haar... und Augen.

Augen, die so faszinierend waren, dass sie glaubte, nie wieder von ihnen loszukommen.

Augen so dunkel und unergründlich wie die Nacht. So unendlich tief wie das Meer. Kühl und doch stürmisch wie der Nordwind. Siriana kam nicht umhin sie für einen Augenblick einfach nur anzustarren. Noch nie hatte sie Augen wie diese gesehen. Doch auch sie waren ohne jegliche Freude.

Dann räusperte sich der Priester. Er schien ungeduldig und wollte mit der Zeremonie beginnen.

„Das ist er also?", dachte Siriana ohne den Begrüßungsfloskeln des Geistlichen auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich erneut Tränen den Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. Die Verzweiflung über das, was sie im Begriff war zu tun, wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Sie war verdammt zu einem Leben ohne Liebe.

Doch sie konnte nicht zurück. Sie war eine Black. Und sie würde ihrer Familie keine Schande bereiten. Sie würde ihn heiraten, auch wenn sie damit alle Chancen fortwarf, je glücklich zu werden. Und gerade in jenem Moment stellte der Priester die entscheidende Frage, die ihr Schicksal besiegeln sollte:

„Und so frage ich Sie, Siriana Evengeline Black wollen Sie den hier anwesenden Severus Tobias Snape zu Ihrem Gemahl nehmen?"

Das junge Mädchen sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie wusste, dass ihr diese Frage am heutigen Tage zwingend gestellt werden musste, auch kannte sie die Antwort, die unumgänglich war, dennoch fühlte sie sich völlig überrumpelt. Auch wenn sie immer geglaubt hatte, sie könne ruhig und gefasst reagieren, wie es in ihrer Familie stets üblich war, drohte sie nun der Sturm ihrer Gefühle zu überwältigen.

Sie wusste, was ihre Pflicht war und welch simple Worte sie aussprechen musste, um diese zu erfüllen.

Dennoch wollte kein Ton ihrer Kehle entrinnen. Ihre Lippen bebten, ihr Atem war unregelmäßig und ihr Herz pochte scheinbar unüberhörbar laut in mitten der Stille.

Alle Anwesenden hatten ihre Augen auf sie gerichtet und schwiegen in gespannter Erwartung.

Siriana schluckte schwer. Sie wusste wie schmachvoll ihr Zögern war, doch es kostete sie Überwindung, die Worte auszusprechen, die nun von ihr erwartet wurden.

Tränen rannen nun ungehalten über ihre Wangen.

Und nur mit größter Anstrengung gelang es ihr, nicht zu schluchzen. Doch das Zittern ließ sich nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen, als sie endlich, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit leise hauchte:

„Ja...ich will..."

Doch noch in der selben Sekunde, da die Worte ihren Mund verließen, bereute das junge Mädchen jede einzelne Silbe. Aber einmal ausgesprochen, konnten sie nicht zurück genommen werden. Es war vollbracht. Ihr Schicksal war nun und in alle Zeit besiegelt.

Sie sah nicht, wie sich die Gesichter der Umstehenden aufhellten und ihre Cousine ihr ein stolzes Lächeln schenkte. Alles um sie herum verschwamm wieder hinter einem Schleier aus Tränen. Ihre Augen wurden trüb und völlig emotionslos. Sie stand unter einem regelrechten Schock.

Das weitere Gesehen nahm sie nur am Rande war.

Severus bejahende Antwort auf die erneut gestellte Frage des Priesters wehte wie aus weiter Ferne an ihr Ohr. Die Kälte in seiner Stimme entging ihr dabei.

Kurze Zeit später fühlte sie kühles Metall auf ihrer Haut. Severus streifte ihr einen goldenen Ring über. Auch sich selbst steckte er einen Ehering auf den rechten Ringfinger. Siriana war dazu nicht mehr in der Lage. Sie war völlig abwesend und in Gedanken versunken.

„Und nun, da Sie im Beisein der hier anwesenden ihr Jawort gegeben und die heiligen Ringe, die den Bund der Ehe besiegeln, angenommen haben", fuhr der Geistliche endlich fort, „erkläre ich sie, Kraft meines Amtes, zu Mann und Frau!"


	4. Tränen

**Kapitel 3: Tränen **

Seit Stunden lag die junge Frau nun auf ihrem Bett. Das Gesicht irgendwo zwischen Schleier und wirrem Haar in den Kissen vergraben, weinte sie ohne Unterlass.

Nachdem die Zeremonie beendet worden war, hatten sich die Gäste zu einem kleinen Mal begeben.

Diese Gelegenheit hatte Siriana genutzt um unbemerkt von ihrer eigenen Hochzeit zu verschwinden.

Ihr Fehlen schien auch gänzlich unbemerkt, da noch niemand nach ihr gesehen hatte. Doch wie war es auch anders zu erwarten gewesen, an einem Tag, der für jede normale Frau der schönste in ihrem Leben sein sollte, für sie aber nicht mehr als eine Pflicht war?

Ihre Augen waren bereits blutunterlaufen, doch die Flut an Tränen wollte und wollte einfach nicht enden. Immer wieder schlug sie auf die Matratze ein.

„Es war der einzige Weg!!", schrie sie voller Verzweiflung, „Ich musste es tun! Ich musste...„

Sie hatte dem Namen Black mit dieser Ehe wieder zu neuen Ehren verholfen, doch dies war nur ein geringer Trost, auch wenn sie noch immer versuchte daran festzuhalten. Im Grunde ihres Herzens wusste sie, dass der Preis, den sie zahlen würde, zu hoch war.

Und so weinte und schrie sie noch eine lange Zeit, bevor ihr endlich vor Erschöpfung die Augen zu fiehlen.

Als Siriana aufwachte, brach gerade die Abenddämmerung über Malfoy-Manor herein.

Sie setzte sich langsam auf und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Ob die Gäste wohl bereits gegangen waren? Durch die dicken Mauern des alten Gebäudes hätte sie sowieso nichts gehört.

Sie zwang sich ruhig zu atmen und versuchte dabei mit aller Kraft nicht daran zu denken, was sie vor wenigen Stunden getan hatte. Sie wollte nicht wieder die Beherrschung über sich verlieren. Doch dies war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Kaum war sie aufgestanden rannen erneut die ersten Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verhindern.

Doch sie fühlte sich auch so schon unwohl. Ihre Augen brannten und das Brautkleid klebte mittlerweile schweisnass an ihrem Körper. Ein Gefühl, dass sie zutiefst ekelte.

Und so begab sie sich mit wenigen Schritten in das angrenzende Badezimmer wo sie sich binnen weniger Sekunden aus ihrem Kleid schälte, und unter die Dusche stieg. Doch auch das angenehm warme Wasser konnte ihre Tränen nicht fort waschen oder sie gar die vergangenen Geschehnisse vergessen lassen.

Als sie kurze Zeit später frisch geduscht und in ihr Nachtgewand gehüllt, zurück in ihr Zimmer ging, weinte sie noch immer leise.

Und obwohl sie den ganzen Tag weder gegessen noch etwas getrunken hatte, verspürte sie kein Verlangen danach einen der Hauselfen zu rufen. Sie fühlte sich völlig ausgezehrt und wollte nur schlafen.

Doch gerade, als sie unter die Decke gekrochen war, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie erschrak ob des unerwarteten Geräusches, das plötzlich die Stille zerbrach und setzte sich ruckartig auf.

Wer mochte das nur sein? War ihrer Cousine doch noch eingefallen, nach ihr zu sehen?

Oder war es gar Lucius, der sich um sie sorgte?

„Ja... Ja bitte!?„, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und wischte ihre Tränen fort.

Und schon im nächsten Augenblick knackte leise die Klinke und die schwere Holztür schwang auf.

Siriana stockte der Atem.

Nicht Narcissa oder deren Gatte traten ein, sondern der Mensch, den sie am heutigen Abend am wenigsten hatte sehen wollen: Severus Snape.

„Guten Abend!„, sagte er mit ruhiger, emotionsloser Stimme und deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an, „Ich hoffe ich störe Sie nicht?„

* * *

_Als Mr. Snape am Abend unserer Trauung mein Gemach betrat, versetzte er mich damit in größte Aufregung... um nicht zu sagen Panik. In all der Verzweiflung dieses Tages und ich könnte meine Gefühle nicht anders beschreiben, blieb mir ein Gedanke völlig fern, der mir erst mit seinem Erscheinen in den Sinn kam._

_Ein Hochzeitstag endet immer mit einer Hochzeitsnacht!_

_Und als er sich mir, vielmehr meinem Bett, näherte, drängte sich mir mit Schrecken die Frage auf, ob ihm selbst dies kurz zuvor wohl auch eingefallen war und er nun, wie es Brauch war, sein Recht einfordern würde..._

_Noch immer ist die Angst, die ich in jenem Augenblick verspürte für mich unbeschreiblich._

_Ja, ich empfand Angst...große Angst...auch wenn all mein Pflichtbewusstsein mich auch das hätte ertragen lassen müssen, hätte ich vor Furcht am liebsten laut geschrien und geweint..._

_Doch am schlimmsten war die Stille. Ich selbst war viel zu erschrocken um etwas zu sagen, er hingegen wollte wohl absichtlich kein Wort an mich richten... er schwieg einfach... und das eine beachtliche Weile..._

_Er kam näher und näher...ohne einen Ton zu sagen..._

_Wie bedrohlich dies auf mich wirkte kann ich kaum in Worte fassen..._

_Erst als er direkt vor mir stand, hielt er inne._

_Er beugte vor mir das Knie und ergriff meine Hand, wobei ich natürlicher weise am ganzen Körper erschauderte. Und obwohl ihm diese, wenn auch ungewollte und nur durch die Angst, welche mir meine Gedanken und Vorstellungen beschert hatten, verursachte Offensichtlichkeit meiner Ablehnung nicht entgangen war, hauchte er einen zarten Kuss auf meine Haut._

_Ich war so überrascht...geradezu überwältigt, dass ich dieses Szenario sicher nie vergessen werden... ebenso, wie die Worte, die schon im Nächsten Moment über seine Lippen kamen:_

_„Es ist mir ein Bedürfnis, Ihnen meine größte Achtung auszusprechen, für das, was Sie für ihre Familie und für den Fortbestand der ehrbaren Zauberergemeinschaft bereit waren zu tun. Eine junge, bezaubernde Frau wie Sie...„_

_Dann stand er auf, wünschte mir noch eine angenehme Nacht und verließ den Raum ._

_Ein wirklich seltsamer Auftritt... Ich verstand nicht recht was er damit bezweckt hatte._

_Ich starte noch einige Zeit verwirrt auf die Tür bevor ich endlich einschlief._

_Mein Schlaf war in dieser Nacht unruhig und nicht von langer Dauer._

_Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal aufgegangen, als bereits meine Cousine Narzissa, gefolgt von einigen Hauselfen, vor meinem Bett stand und mich weckte._

_Ich war noch nicht einmal richtig aufgestanden, da hatten die flinken Dienstboten bereits mein halbes Zimmer leer geräumt. Narzissa drängte mich sogleich mich anzuziehen und mich zum Frühstück zu begeben, was ich schließlich auch tat...etwas widerwillig, muss ich gestehen, denn ich wusste, dass ich nach meinem morgendlichen Tee nicht mehr lange in Malfoy-Manor verweilen würde._

_Als ich im Salon ankam, wurde mir um so schmerzlicher bewusst, wie zutreffend dieser Gedanke wirklich war. Das Gepäck meines Gatten, stand bereits fertig gepackt neben dem Kamin. Und auch einige meiner Koffer waren schon von den Hauselfen herunter gebracht worden._

_Der Appetit war mir natürlich längst grundlegend vergangen und so brachte ich gerade einmal eine Tasse Tee herunter._

_Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kamen die Elfen mit meinen restlichen Hab und Gut, gefolgt von meiner Cousine, meinem Großcousin Draco, dessen Vater Lucius und natürlich Mr. Snape, die Treppe herab._

_Ich erhob mich widerwillig, um mich von meiner Familie zu verabschieden. Tränen schossen augenblicklich in meine Augen, als Lucius mich ein letztes Mal in seine Arme zog._

_Seit ich vor vielen, vielen Jahren nach Malfoy-Manor gekommen war, sorgten er und Narzissa für mich, wie für eine Schwester. Draco war wie ein Bruder._

_Und auch wenn ich ihre Ansichten mitunter nicht immer teilte, standen sie mir jederzeit mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Sie waren für mich da, wenn ich sie brauchte._

_Stets hatten sie mir Halt gegeben. Ich glaubte nicht, auch nur einen Tag ohne sie leben zu können._

_Flohpulver färbte die Flammen im Kamin grün und die Hauselfen schoben das Gepäck hinein._

_Mr. Snape trat ebenfalls ins Feuer und streckte galant die Hand nach mir aus._

_"Auf Wiedersehen", hauchte ich kaum hörbar und stieg ebenfalls in den Kamin._

_Ich wagte nicht, mich noch einmal nach ihnen umzudrehen. Zu schmerzlich war es für mich, ihr Gesichter in dem Wissen zu betrachten, dass ich sie nun verließ um ein völlig neues und vor allem fremdes Leben zu beginnen._

_Ohnehin strömten mir mittlerweile ganze Sturzbäche aus Tränen die Wangen hinab, die ich sie nicht wollte sehen lassen._

_In einem früheren Leben war ich eine Black, voller Ehrgefühl._

_Für lange Zeit lebte ich als eine Malfoy, stark und stolz._

_Und nun, da ich eine Snape war, auch wenn mir dies noch so fremd und falsch erschien, glaubte ich kaum, meine neue Familie mit solch schandhafter Schwäche entehren zu dürfen._

_Ich hörte meinen Gemahl leise Worte murmeln und schon begann sich die Welt um mich herum zu drehen._


	5. Im Hause Snape

**Kapitel 4: Im Hause Snape **

_Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, da ich seine Hand an meinem Arm spürte, die mich mit sanfter Gewalt zwang, einen Schritt nach vorn zu tun._

_Die Flammen hatten sich bereits verflüchtigt, als ich auf den alten Teppich trat, der in der Eingangshalle meines neuen Zuhauses lag. Ich war also angekommen...angekommen in einem neuen Leben, einen neuen Heim...angekommen im Hause Snape._

_Doch ich realisierte es kaum... Ich stand da, wie versteinert...Nicht einmal die Tränen trocknete ich._

_Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Mr. Snape das Wort ergriff._

_"Sie wirken sehr erschöpft", sagte er, wohl wissend, dass ich an diesem doch noch recht jungen Tage reichlich wenig getan hatte, das mich hätte ermüden können, ganz gleich ob meine Nacht nun kurz war oder nicht. Ich fürchte, er sah mir, ob der unverborgenen Tränen, wohl eher die Trauer an, die ich verspürte und wollte mir weitere Schande ersparen. "Ich werde Sie auf Ihr Zimmer bringen lassen. Dort können Sie sich ausruhen"_

_Sofort wuselten einige Hauselfen herbei, drei an der Zahl. Zwei von ihnen nahmen mein Gepäck und begannen es die Treppe hinauf zu schleppen. Der dritte verbeugte sich höflich und piepste: "Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen", was ich natürlich auch ohne Widerworte tat._

_Oben angekommen, führte mich der Elf an der offenen Galerie entlang, hinüber auf die rechte Seite des Hauses, wo sich der mir zugeteilte Raum befand. Er war nicht sehr groß, sogar wesentlich kleiner als mein Zimmer in Malfoy-Manor und zudem sehr spärlich eingerichtet. Links und rechts der Tür standen zwei Schränke, welche bereits von den fleißigen, kleinen Dienern mit meinen Sachen gefüllt wurden und gegenüber liegend befand sich ein großes Bett mit dunkelgrünen Laken._

_Ich versuchte tief einzuatmen, um mich zu beruhigen, doch kaum da die Elfen dein Raum verlassen hatten, brach ich erneut in Tränen aus. Weinend fiel ich auf das Bett, wo ich schluchzend und schreiend liegen blieb, bis mich mein eigener Zusammenbruch so sehr erschöpft hatte, das ich einschlief._

* * *

Auch eine Woche nach ihrem Einzug hatte sich Sirianas seelischer Zustand nicht verändert.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Mit jedem Tag, den sie länger im Haus der Snapes weilte, steigerte sich ihr Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Auch wenn sie gelitten hatte, während der Hochzeitszeremonie, wenn sie geweint und innerlich aufgeschrien hatte gegen diese Unglück, die wahren Ausmaße ihrer Tat wurden ihr erst jetzt bewusst. Jetzt da sie allein war, völlig allein. Allein in diesem großen Haus, allein in diesem fremden Zimmer, weit weg von Malfoy-Manor, ihrem langjährigem Zuhause und vor allem weit weg von all den Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten.

Sie hatte ihr Glück für ihre Familie geopfert und glaubte nicht, je wieder einen Funken Freude empfinden zu können. Die Trauer und der Schmerz übermannten sie immer wieder.

Kaum verwunderlich war es daher auch, dass sie ihr Zimmer nicht verließ. Seit ihrer Ankunft saß sie nun Tag für Tag auf ihrem Bett und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Doch das schien niemanden zu stören. Mr. Snape kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie. Zumindest hatte er nie nach ihr gesehen.

Nicht, dass sie darauf Wert gelegt hätte.

Ihr einziger Besuch waren die Hauselfen, die dreimal am Tag etwas zu essen brachten, dass Siriana jedoch kaum anrührte.

„Ist Mrs. Snape nicht zufrieden mit Winko's Kochkünsten?", fragte der Hauself Winko voller Unverständnis darüber, warum seine Herrin stets nur ein oder zwei Bissen von seinen Gerichten kostete.

„Ach Winko, das ist es nicht", versicherte Siriana dem traurig dreinblickenden Elf „Du kochst ganz ausgezeichnet! Ich habe einfach keinen großen Appetit..."

Der Hauself verbeugte sich mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen und trug das Tablett davon. Wirklich zufrieden schien er mit Siriana's Antwort nicht.

Selbige saß noch immer auf dem Bett und hatte wieder einmal damit begonnen die Wand anzustarren.

In Gedanken war sie in Malfoy-Manor. Stunde um Stunde dachte sie an ihre Familie und an ihr früheres Leben.

Als es plötzlich erneut an der Tür klopfte. Siriana blickte verwundert auf. Gerade erst war Winko mit den Resten ihres Mittagsmales verschwunden und so hatte sie eigentlich bis in die Abendstunden mit niemandem mehr gerechnet.

„Herein?!", bat Siriana und schon im nächsten Moment sah sie, wie sich die Tür ihres Zimmers einen winzigen Spalt öffnete und sich der Kopf eines weiteren Hauselfes hindurch schob.

„Verzeihung, Mrs. Snape", piepste der Elf, „Mr. Snape ist im Begriff abzureisen"

Siriana sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was meinst du mit „abreisen", Domy??", fragte sie mit beinahe hysterischer Stimme, „... ich meine... wohin und wieso?"

„Nach Hogwarts, Madame", antwortete Domy, „Wo Mr. Snape unterrichtet, Madame. Vielleicht möchte Madame sich verabschieden?"

Siriana's Augen weiteten sich.

Hogworts! Die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Siriana war selbst nie dort gewesen, da man es vorzog, einen Privatlehrer für sie zu engagieren, doch ihr Großcousin Draco, der seit einigen Jahren in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurde, hatte ihr viel von diesem Ort erzählt.

Das ihr Gemahl allerdings dort Lehrer war, wie Domy der Hauself berichtete, hatte er nie erwähnt.

Wenn sie es recht bedachte, wusste sie ohnehin nicht viel von Mr. Snape ...oder vielmehr Prof. Snape.

Dass er wagte, einfach so abzureisen, erschütterte sie dennoch..

Sicher, sie war seine Gesellschaft nicht gewohnt...hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie im Hause Snape eingetroffen war, dennoch stieg Panik in ihr auf. Wie konnte er sie hier allein lassen?? Allein in der Fremde...

„Ich komme sofort!", flüsterte sie und folgte dem Elf hinaus auf den Flur. Als sie an der Galerie entlang ging, konnte sie sehen, wie die anderen beiden Diener Koffer und einige Taschen vor dem Kamin in der Eingangshalle auftürmten.

In jenem Moment, da sie im Begriff war, die Treppe hinab zu steigen, betrat auch Mr. Snape die Halle.

Er bemerkte sie sofort und verbeugte sich höflich, als sie auf ihn zu kam. Den Hauselfen aber warf er einen unerfreulichen Blick zu.

Man konnte es Siriana kaum ansehen, doch sie war außer sich. Wie gewohnt zwang sie sich Haltung zu bewahren, doch ihre Stimme bebte, als sie das Wort an ihren Gatten richtete:

„Ich wünsche eine Erklärung!"

Er nickte. Es schien, als hätte er ein solches Verlangen ihrerseits bereits vorhergesehen.

„Nun, anders als Sie es von den Malfoys gewohnt sind, ist das Vermögen meiner Familie allein nicht ausreichen, um diesen Haushalt zu führen. Ich fürchte es bedarf der Ausübung eines Berufes."

Seine Worte muteten der Belehrung eines naiven Kindes an, dass glaubte Gold wüchse auf Bäumen. Dennoch war kein Hohn in seiner Stimme.

„Und wann wollten Sie mich davon in Kenntnis setzen", verlangte Siriana zu wissen.

„Ich hatte vor den geeigneten Moment abzuwarten. Ich wollte Ihnen die Zeit geben, die sie benötigen, um sich in diesem Haus einzugewöhnen und Sie nicht voreilig mit nebensächlichen Details aus meinem Leben bedrängen. Außerdem, wenn ich mir die diese Bemerkung gestatten darf, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, Sie noch in dieser Woche außerhalb Ihres Zimmers anzutreffen. Wenn meine Dienerschaft", sagte er und warf den Elfen erneut einen strengen Blick zu," sie nicht damit belästigt hätte, hätten sie meine Abwesenheit wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt"

Wieder waren seine Worte die Bemühung, die ihm gestellte Frage freundliche zu beantworten, auch wenn er dieses mal den bitteren Beigeschmack der Kritik nicht ganz verdrängen konnte.

Nun war es Siriana die nickte. Betreten sah sie zu Boden.

„Wann darf ich mit Ihrer Rückkehr rechnen?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich werde zu Beginn des Wochenendes wieder hier sein"

„Dann werde ich Sie erwarten"

* * *

_Obwohl in meinem Leben bisher kaum etwas, ausgenommen meiner Familie, mehr Bedeutung hatte als Würde, Stolz und Ehrgefühl, ist es schwer für mich, an diesen Werten festzuhalten._

_Seit meiner Hochzeit lasse ich mich schändlich gehen. Nicht dass ich Verpflichtungen hätte, da sich doch die Hauselfen um alles kümmern was anfällt, doch ich wage mich eigentlich nie aus meinem Zimmer. Ich verbringe Tag und Nacht dort und versinke in meiner Verzweiflung._

_Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, nehme ich daran nicht einmal halb soviel Anstoß, wie ich wohl sollte._

_Einzig die Auswirkungen meines Verhaltens auf Mr. Snape bedauere ich sehr._

_Die Worte, welche er mir bei seiner Abreise sagte, erschienen mir voller Verständnis und Freundlichkeit. Um so unverzeihlicher ist es, dass ich ihm seit meiner Ankunft in seinem Hause gänzlich aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Es war nicht nur sehr unhöflich von mir, sondern zeigte ihm auch ganz offenkundig meine Schwäche, die ihn, angesichts meiner Herkunft, sicher sehr enttäuscht haben musste._

_Am Freitag, wenn Mr. Snape...oder sollte ich ihn nun doch ‚Professor' nennen? ... nun jedenfalls wenn er gegen Abend zurückkehrt, werde ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, um mit ihm zu dinieren._

_Ich hoffe damit, einige meiner Fehler wieder gut machen zu können. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hilft es mir ja, mich in mein Schicksal zu fügen, wenn ich ihn erst näher kennen lerne._

_Ich darf ihn und den Namen seiner Familie keinesfalls länger beleidigen._

* * *

Trotz ihrer guter Vorsätze kam der Freitagabend schneller als es Siriana lieb war.

Der Hauself Winko war an diesem Tag mit der Zubereitung eines ganz besonderen Menüs beschäftigt. Domy säuberte das Haus von oben bis unten und Levi half seiner Herrin mit der Verschönerung des Salons, bis diese sich schließlich gegen 18:00 Uhr in das große Badezimmer im ersten Stock begab.

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang stand die Dienerschaft in der Halle Spalier und wartetet mit Siriana, die sich in ein Abendkleid aus grünem Samt gewandet hatte, auf die Ankunft des Hausherren.

Die junge Frau konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie doch sehr nervös war. Immer in der Hoffnung, das Wohlwollen ihres Gatten zu erlangen, hatte sie alles sorgfältig vorbereitet. Trotzdem war sie nicht sicher, ob der Abend gelingen würde. Immerhin bedurfte es dazu, neben gutem Essen und ansprechender Dekoration, auch angenehmer Unterhaltung.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis das Feuer im Kamin grün aufflackerte und Severus Snape aus den Flammen stieg.

Er hatte nicht mehr als eine lederne Aktentasche und einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang bei sich. Beides wurde ihm sogleich von einem der Elfen abgenommen.

„Guten Abend, Sir", begrüßte Siriana ihren heimgekehrten Gemahl und sank in einen höflichen Knicks.

Prof. Snape schien überrascht. Obwohl sie es bei seiner Abreise mehr oder minder angekündigt hatte, hatte er wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn tatsächlich erwarten würde.

Ein dünnes Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht.

„Guten Abend!", erwiderte er und betrachtete sein Gegenüber eingehend. Sie wirkte auf ihm sehr verändert.

Sirianas Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als sie in sorgfältig geplanten Worten erklärte, was sie arrangiert hatte und den Professor schließlich bat, sie zum Abendessen zu begleiten.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen! Ich bin hocherfreut, meine Teuere!", gab dieser mit einem weiteren Lächeln zurück und bot ihr seinen Arm dar, um sie in den Salon zu führen.

Er war ohnehin ein sehr galanter Mensch, wie Siriana feststellte. Er ließ ihr den Vortritt, als sie des Nebenzimmer betraten, rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht...und erst seine Ausdrucksweise. Er war ohne Zweifel ein höchst ehrenwerter und vornehmer Mann.

Doch als sie sich gegenüber saßen, trat eine unangenehme Stille ein. Konversation war nie Sirianas Stärke gewesen, vor allem nicht, wenn sie ihr Gegenüber so gar nicht kannte. Um so erleichterter war sie, als schließlich er das Wort ergriff:

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich so schnell eingewöhnt haben!"

Sirianas Blick senkte sich. Seine Freundlichkeit, über ihr Verhalten in den vergangenen Wochen hinwegzusehen, beschämte sie.

„Und ich hoffe, Sie haben eine angenehme Woche verlebt?", fragte er.

„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat", log Siriana aus Höflichkeit, „Vielen Dank. Aber ich hoffe auch Ihnen ist es gut ergangen"

„Nun ja, wie man es nimmt. Der Schulalltag ist zuweilen etwas ermüdend", gestand er, „Vor allem jetzt, wenige Wochen nach den Ferien, da die Köpfe so mancher Schüler noch immer mehr mit Urlaubserinnerung gefüllt sind, als mit dem derzeitigen Lehrstoff. Aber verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Ich bin gern in Hogwarts. Ich würde sogar fast sagen, es ist meine ‚Bestimmung' dort zu unterrichten.

Siriana lächelte schüchtern.

„Darf ich fragen, was genau sie unterrichten?"

„Ich unterrichte ‚Zaubertränke', ein sehr interessantes Gebiet. Außerdem leite ich das Haus Slytherin, in dem sich auch ihr Großcousin Mr. Malfoy jr. befindet"

„Wirklich? Draco hat mir nie von Ihnen erzählt...aber auch Lucius oder meine Cousine nicht...", sie seufzte, „Nun, man hat mir ohnehin nie viel von dem erzählt, was sich außerhalb von Malfoy-Manor abspielt..."

Solange Siriana denken konnte hatte ihre Familie sie ferngehalten von politischen oder geschäftlichen Belangen. Wenn sie nach bedeutsamen Dingen gefragt hatte, waren die Antworten meist kurz und wenig aufschlußreich.

Selbst als Lord Voldemort fiel wurde der damals fünfjährige Siriana nur erklärt, dass die Politkarriere eines großen Zaubers mit edlen Zielen unterwandert zunichte gemacht wurde. Die andere „Partei", die das geschafft hatte, hätte sogar mit üblen Tricks gearbeitet und ein mächtiges Kind mit unheimlichen Fähigkeiten eingesetzt. Über selbiges Kind, nämlich Mr. Harry Potter wusste sie nur, was sie später in Zeitungen gelesen hatte.

Sie bewunderte ihn, wie die meisten in der Zauberer-Gemeinschaft, da sie sich seine Macht nicht erklären konnte, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mögen sollte, weil doch ihre ganze Familie Anhänger des mächtigen Lords waren und noch immer an dessen Rückkehr festhielten.

Sie selbst war wohl noch zu jung und vor allem zu gut behütet, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Von Hogwarts hatte ihr noch ihr Vater erzählt. Doch im Gegensatz zu dessen Brüdern, die ihre Kinder allesamt dort hin geschickt hatten, bestand er darauf, dass seine Tochter Privatstunden bekam. Unterricht wie in einem Internat kam in seinen Augen nicht in Frage, vor allem nicht, da dort auch Muggel-geborene Zauberer unterrichtet wurden. Er selbst war nun einmal ein Verfechter von Voldemorts Idee, dass Magier eine zu wertvolle Rasse waren, die es zu schützen galt, als dass man sie mit normal sterblichen hätte mischen dürfen.

Sie wusste nur, dass es dort vier sogenannte „Häuser" gab, die die Namen der Gründer der Schule trugen und für gewisse Werte und Begabungen standen. Ja nach dem welche Neigungen und Fähigkeiten ein Schüler hatte, wurde er in das für ihn passende Haus eingeteilt. Die Familie Malfoy, das hatte sie von Lucius erfahren, war seit Generationen in Slytherin, da sie besonders kluge Taktiker zu sein schienen, die nichts über Loyalität und Ehre stellten.

Weiterhin wusste Siriana, dass der derzeitige Leiter der Schule ein gewisser Albus Dumbledore war, dessen Macht bis über die Grenzen Englands hinaus bekannte war. Unter den Blacks und Malfoys hatte er jedoch keine Freunde, denn politisch wirkte er, so die Erzählung ihrer Verwandten, dem hohen Lord Voldemort entgegen.

„Wissen Sie, manchmal ist es besser nicht von allen Ereignissen in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden, die auf der Welt passieren", erwiderte Prof. Snape, „Nicht selten bringen diese ganze Existenzen ins wanken. Dabei gibt so viele angenehme Dinge, die das Leben erfüllen könnten.

Vor allem, wenn man noch so jung ist, wie Sie, sollte man sich doch unbeschwert seinen Freuden und Genüssen widmen dürfen, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Siriana sah ihn überrascht an. Bei einem Professor hatte sie eigentlich erwartet, dass er den Forschungsdrang förderte, doch offensichtlich dachte er genauso wie ihre Familie. Ob er wohl Recht hatte?

Prof. Snape musterte sie seinerseits. Sein Blick wirkte im ersten Moment abschätzig. Doch kaum dass seine tiefen, dunklen Augen die seiner Gemahlin trafen, blitzte erneut ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf.

„Was ist es, dass ihnen die größte Freude breitet?", fragte er überraschend. Eine Antworte auf seine vorhergehende Frage schien ihm wohl nicht wichtig. „Es muss doch etwas geben, dass sie besonders gern tun, oder?"

Wieder zögerte Siriana einem Moment.

„Ich ... Ich fürchte ich habe keine besondere Freizeitbeschäftigung, wenn Sie das meinen", antwortete sie schließlich, „Bisher verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit meines Tages mit Studien. Vor dem Tod meiner Eltern hatte ich einen Privatlehrer, der mich auch in Malfoy-Manor weiter unterrichtet hat. Lucius hat dabei höchst persönlich aufgepasst, dass ich ja genug Übungen bekam.

Und wenn ich dann tatsächlich einen Augenblick für mich hatte, habe ich meine Nase doch wieder in Bücher gesteckt..."

„Lucius Strenge wundert mich nicht", meinte Mr. Snape nachdenklich, „Wie mir scheint, versucht er seine eigenen schulischen ‚Versäumnisse' bei Ihnen als auch bei seinem Sohn wieder gut zu machen"

Siriana nickte schweigend. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr zustand, sich zu diesen Thema zu äußern.

Lucius hatte zwar nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er während seiner Schulzeit nicht der strebsamste gewesen war, dennoch lag ihr nichts ferner als ihn auf irgend eine Weise zu kritisieren.

Doch auch dieses Mal schien der Professor keine ausführliche Erwiderung zu erwarten.

„Aber Ihrem Interesse an Literatur könnte ich Abhilfe schaffen", fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause fort und ließ Siriana hellhörig werden, „Im ersten Stock, gleich neben ihren Räumlichkeiten befindet sich eine bescheidene Bibliothek, die ich mir erlaube von Zeit zu Zeit mit neuen Werken zu füllen. Selbstverständlich stehen ihnen alle dort vorhandenen Bücher uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung"

Er lächelte.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte er freundlich, „Wäre das nichts für Sie, meine Liebe?"

„Oh, gewiss!", antwortete Siriana freudig. Bücher waren ihr Leben. Sicher würden die Tage hier um einiges angenehmer werden, wenn sie diese mit Lesen zubringen konnte.

* * *

_Ich kann noch immer nicht behaupten, dass mich mein Leben hier bei Prof. Snape mit voller Zufriedenheit erfüllt. Aber vielleicht erwarte ich einfach zu viel. Immerhin hat sich meine Situation seit unserem ersten gemeinsamen Abendessen vor drei Wochen schon sehr verändert._

_Wenn ich daran denke, wie steif und ängstlich ich beim diesem Dinner war, kann ich sogar behaupten, in Sachen Konversation enorme Fortschritte gemacht zu haben. Es fällt mir von Mal zu Mal leichter, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten._

_Vielleicht liegt das aber auch daran, dass wir nun mehr Gesprächsstoff haben._

_Denn nachdem er mir die Haus eigene Bücherei gezeigt hat, sprechen wir an den Wochenenden eigentlich nur noch über die alten Bücher, die ich während der Woche durchstöbert habe._

_Wie es scheint, muss er selbst sie alle mit größter Aufmerksamkeit und Sorgfalt gelesen haben, denn während unserer Unterhaltungen bleiben keine Fragen offen, selbst wenn wir über Nebensächlichkeiten wie die Absichten des Autors oder die sprachliche Umsetzung sprechen._

_Er ist wirklich sehr belesen._

_Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich ihn für diese Eigenschaft bewundere._

_Dennoch...auch wenn ich es mir jeden Tag neu vornehme, kann ich nicht verhindern, dass meine Gedanken immer wieder zu meiner Familie wandern..._

_Ich vermisse sie so sehr, dass ich es mit Worten kaum zu beschreiben vermag..._

* * *

Kaum hatte sie das Tagebuch zugeschlagen, bemerkte Siriana den kleinen Elf Domy, der seine Nase durch die Zimmertür gesteckt hatte und sie unsicher ansah.

„Ja bitte?", sprach sie ihn an, woraufhin der Hauself doch etwas erschrocken zuckte.

„Verzeihen Sie, Madame", pipste Domy, „Es wäre Zeit für das Mittagessen"

„Danke Domy. Ich werde es in der Bibliothek einnehmen"

Der Elf verbeugte sich und verschwand. Siriana erhob sich langsam, legte einen wollenen Umhang um ihre Schultern und begab sich hinüber in die Bücherei. Dort wurde ihr auch sogleich etwas zu essen und ein Glas Wein serviert, dass sie zu sich nahm, während sie gedankenverloren ihre neueste Entdeckung „Die mythische Auslegung des Schutztrankes" von J.R. Foster blätterte.

Die Bücher im Hause Snape waren überaus interessant. Siriana konnte kaum genug von ihnen bekommen.

Nicht, dass es etwas gegeben hätte, dass sie vom Lesen und Stöbern abgehalten hätte.


	6. Briefe

**Kapitel 5: Briefe **

_**Meine liebste Siriana,**_

_**in größerer Sehnsucht, als Worte es je beschreiben könnten, übersende ich dir diese Zeilen.**_

_**Seit deinem Aufbruch vor drei Monaten habe ich keine Nachricht von dir erhalten, was mich einerseits mit Feude und Stolz erfüllt, da es dir demnach wohl ergeht und du dich gut in deine neue Umgebung eingelebt hast, andererseits muss ich dir gestehen, dass ich es sehr bedaurere, nicht mehr täglich mit dir sprechen zu können.**_

_**Ich weiß, dass es dich glücklich machen wird, zu erfahren, dass wir alle hier uns bester Gesundheit erfreuen. Deine Cousine verbringt bereits dieser Tage ihre Zeit damit, Geschenke für Weihnachten auszusuchen. Wobei ich natürlich kein Gehör bei ihr finde, wenn ich sie darauf hinweisen will, dass dies doch etwas verfrüht ist.**_

_**Auch Draco kann die Feiertage kaum noch abwarten, was natürlich daraus resultiert, dass er die damit verbundenen Ferien herbeisehnt. **_

_**Die beiden lassen dich übrigens herzlich grüßen.**_

_**Ich weiß, dass ich es bereits erwähnte, doch ich muss dir noch einmal sagen, dass ich sehr stolz auf dich bin.**_

_**Lucius

* * *

**_

Tränen rannen stumm über Sirianas Wangen, während sie das Pergament fest an ihr Herz drückte.

Als vor weniger als zehnt Minuten der Hauself Levi in die Bibliothek gestürzt war und ihr aufgeregt zwei Briefe auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, von denen einer das Wappen der Familie Malfoy trug, war sie völlig außer sich vor Freude.

Zulange hatte sie auf Nachricht gewartet. Zulange hatte sie nicht gewagt ihrerseits einen Brief zu verfassen, aus Angst, sie könnte dadurch einen Eindruck von Schwäche hinterlassen.

Doch nun, da sie Lucus liebevolle Worte gelesen hatte, spürte sie um so deutlicher, wie sehr sie ihn, seine Frau und seinen Sohn doch vermisste.

Gleichzeitig war sie beschämt. Beschämt über Lucius ' Stolz, den sie nun nicht mehr glaubte zu verdienen. Tag für Tag redete sie sich ein, dass sie sehr erwachsen und würdevoll mit ihrer Situation umging, dass sie gefasst war und endlich begann ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Doch ein paar Zeilen hatten gereicht, um sie in Tränen und Schluchtzen ausbrechen zu lassen, wie ein dummes, verängstigtes Mädchen, dass Heimweh hat und nach seiner Mutter schreit.

Und egal wie oft sie sich zu Ruhe ermahnte, sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen.

Ja, sie war schwach. Sie war ängstlich und sehnte sich nach ihrem wahren Zuhause.

Und egal wie sehr sie sich einredete, dass sie ihr Leben im Hause Snape akzeptieren würde, im Grunde wusste sie, dass dies nicht die Wahrheit war.

Sie belog sich nur selbst.

Die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischend, nahm ihre Feder zur Hand um sogleich eine Antwort an ihre Familie zu schreiben.

Ihr Herz pochte hart in ihrer Brust, doch sie ignorierte es. Sie ignorierte ihre Tränen, ihre Gefühle und den Wunsch ihrem geliebten Freund Lucius das Herz auszuschütten.

Sie zwang sich wenigstens nach Außen hin Haltung zu waren. Kein Wort verlor sie über ihr Heimweh, über die Ungerechtigkeit, über ihre Trauer, ihren Schmerz und über ihr Leben in Einsamkeit... kein Wort der Schwäche.

Lediglich über das schöne Haus schrieb sie, über den großen Garten, über die freundlichen Bewohner und darüber, dass ihr Gatte ein höchst vornehmer und ehrenvoller Mann war, der sie nur so mit Büchern und Wissen überschüttete.

Tränen. Wieder rannen sie über ihre Wangen.

Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie das Pergamentblatt faltete und auf den Tisch legte.

Gerade wollte sie nach Levi rufen, als ihr der zweite Brief auffiehl, den der Hauself mit dem von Lucius gebracht hatte.

Dieser war um einiges größer, als der erste und hatte weder Absender noch irgendein Siegel.

Als sie ihn öffnete fand sie ein schwazres Buch mit roten Seiten darin und eine Notiz in ihr unbekannter Handschrift:

* * *

_**Mit größtem Bedauern muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich auf Grund wichtiger schulischer Aufgaben nicht in der Lage bin, Hogwarts an diesem Wochenende zu verlassen.**_

_**Ich sende Ihnen ein neues Buch zu, dass Sie während meiner Abwesenheit sicher gut unterhalten wird.**_

_**S. Snape

* * *

**_

Welch furchtbarer Tag. Erst die Nachricht von Lucius, die sie unwiderruflich an ihre Einsamkeit erinnerte und nun auch noch die Absage ihres Mannes.

Sirianas Lippen entkam ein leises Seufzen. Sie konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen.

Nicht, dass sie sich so sehr nach ihrem Gatten gesehent hätte. Immerhin waren sie kein verliebtes junges Paar, dass es nicht ohne einander aushielt.

Sie fühlte sie einfach so unsäglich allein in diesem großen Haus. Und er war nun einmal der einzige, mit dem sie wenigstens von Zeit zu Zeit ein Art Gespräch führen konnte.

Ihr Blick fiehl auf das Buch, dass er ihr geschickt hatte. "Geheime Verwandlungen des Mittelalters" von Richard A. Barcley.

Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ja, das war ihre Unterhaltung, der Inhalt ihres Lebens...Bücher...nichts als Bücher...

Tag für Tag verbrachte sie mit Büchern ...Als hätte das Leben nicht mehr zu bieten...

Am Anfang war sie noch glücklich darüber gewesen, dass ihr neues Zuhause so eine reiche Auswahl an Literatur zu bieten hatte.

Doch bald musste sie feststellen, dass sogar die von ihr so geliebten alten Schriften mit der Zeit ermüdent wurden. Und sie hatte sich daran erinnert, was sie früher auf Malfoy-Manor unternommen hatte...und daran, wie oft sie mit Lucius stundenlag über die Ländereien spatziert war...

Doch sie wusste, dass es nicht die Spaziergänge waren, die sie damals so glücklich gemacht hatten... es waren die Unterhaltungen, sein Zuspruch, sein Interesse ...

Und genau das fehlte ihr, in ihrem nun mehr tristen Alltag

Die wöchentlichen, gemeinsamen Dinner waren die einzige Abwechslung in diesem Alltag und die einzige Gelegenheit sich mit jemandem auszutauschen.

Und nun wurde sie auch noch diesem "Vergüngen", wenn man es so nennen konnte, beraubt.

Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihr auf. Tränen der Einsamkeit...der Verzweiflung...

Doch sie erlaubte sich nicht, schon wieder ihrer Schwäche nachzugeben. Sie atmete tief durch und rief dann endlich Levi zu sich, der ihren Brief an Lucius abschicken sollte, bevor sie sich auf ihr Zimmer zurück zog.

Das Buch, dass sie von ihrem Mann erhalten hatte, ließ sie ungeachtet liegen.


	7. Wieder und Wieder

** Kapitel 6: Wieder und Wieder **

Seit Severus erster Absage waren nun mehr sechs Wochen vergangen. Und hatte sie damals geglaubt, es würde sich um eine einmalige Angelegenheit handeln, so wusste sie es nun besser. In vergagenen Wochen war er noch zweimal zu Hause gewesen. Den Rest der Zeit hielten ihn "dringende Angelegenheiten", wie er es nannte, in Hogwarts.

Siriana war über diese Tatsache sichtlich unglücklich, wagte aber nicht, ihren Mann in irgendeiner Form zu kritisieren oder gar zu masregeln.

Das ziemte sich schließlich nicht.

Dennoch... sie war sehr bedrückt. Vor allem jetzt, da Weihnachten vor der Tür stand, wurde ihre Einsamkeit um so schmerzvoller.

Tags zuvor hatte sie eine noch eine Karte von ihrer Familie bekommen. Narcissa, Lucius und Draco, der über die Ferien nach Hause gekommen war, wünschten ihr ein frohes Fest und schöne Feiertage mit ihrem Gatten.

Ihr sogenannter Gatte aber hatte ihr schon bei seinem letzten Besuch mitgeteilt, dass er während der Festtage in Hogwarts bleiben wüde und so hatte Siriana ein sarkastisches Lachen nur mit Not unterdrücken können, als sie die Worte ihrer Lieben gelesen hatte.

Die Tränen jedoch waren unaufhaltsam geflossen.

Sie wusste, dass ihr ihre Familie keine Einladung aussprechen würde und konnte.

Sie war nun eine völlig eigenständige Person, mit eigener Familie und eigenen Haushalt.

Da stand es natürlich außer Frage wo sie Weihnachten feiern würde und mit wem.

Dennoch machte es Siriana unendlich traurig ... und ließ sie fast verzweifeln.

Und egal wie sehr sie auch versuchte standhaft zu sein und Contenonce zu bewahren, dieser Tage wollte ihr das einfach nicht gelingen.

Ihre Gefühle waren offensichtlich. Selbst den Hauselfen blieben sie nicht verborgen.

"Madame darf bitte nicht traurig sein", piepste Winko eines Morgens, als er seine Herrin gedankenverloren hinaus auf die schneebedeckten Gärten blicken sah. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und blutunterlaufen. "Sir macht es ja nicht mit Absicht. Sir will Madame nicht traurig machen...ganz bestimmt nicht..."

"Ich weiß...", sagte Siriana mit zitternder Stimme, während sie versuchte die erneut aufsteigenen Tränen niederzukämpfen.

"Sir wäre sicher lieber hier...Aber Sir hat zu viel Pflichtgefühl"

"Ich weiß...Es ist nur... Es ist Weihnachten...und ich bin so allein..."

Winko schwieg. Betroffen blickte er zu Boden. Wie sollte er seine Herrin nur aufheitern?

Da traf es ihn plötzlich wie ein Blitz. Seine Blick hellte sich schlagartig auf und er begann hektisch hin und her zu hüpfen.

"Aber vielleicht...", quiekte er aufgeregt, "..nun, vielleicht könnte Madame Sir ja besuchen"

Siriana blickt vom Fenster auf und sah Winko mit großen Augen an. Auf diese Idee war sie noch gar nicht gekommen

Doch der kleine Elf wurde immer enthusiastischer und sprang von einem Bein aufs andere.

"Dann könnten Sir und Madame gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern! Und Madame wäre nicht mehr allein!"

Mit jedem Wort, dass der Hauself sprach, spürte Siriana die Verzweiflung aus ihren Gedanken weichen.

Er hatte Recht! Winko hatte schlicht und ergreifend Recht!

Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg geht, muss der Berg eben zum Propheten gehen.

Und genau das würde sie tun! Welch simpler und doch so genialer Vorschlag.

"Wunderbar, Winko", rief sie begeistert und drückte dem Elf einen Kuss auf krumme Nase, woraufhin dieser sogleich rot anlief, "Welch hervorragender Vorschlag!"

Verlegen sah der Hauself zu Boden. So viel Lob war er gar nicht gewohnt.

Doch seine Herrin sah nun nicht mehr so traurig aus. Und darüber war Winko sehr glücklich.

Seine Herrin lächelte wieder...seit so vielen Wochen zum ersten mal.

Siriana war völlig außer sich vor Freude. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso besser fand sie die Idee des kleinen Elfen.

Nicht nur, dass sie Weihnachten nun nicht mehr allein verbringen würde, sonderen in Gesellschaft ihres belesenen Mannes; sie würde ganz nebenbei auch noch die berühmte Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchen und nach scheinbar endloschen Monaten endlich wieder unter Menschen kommen.

Wer konnte sagen, ob sie nicht vielleicht sogar interessante Magier kennenlernen und nette Bekanntschaften machen würde?


	8. Hogwarts

**Kapitel 7: Hogwarts**

Es war gerade gegen Mittag, als Siriana erwachte.

Sie hatte wundervoll geschlafen, so friedlich und ruhig.

Und das hatte sie auch bitter nötig gehabt. Einerseits war doch noch recht spät geworden, da sie noch einige Kapitel ihres bis dato nicht angerührten Buches

"Geheime Verwandlungen des Mittelalters" von Richard A. Barcley gelesen hatte, um so hinsichtlich ihres Mannes für genügend Gesprächsstoff zu sorgen, andererseits waren die letzten Wochen nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei gegangen.

Das Wechselbad der Gefühle, der Kampf zwischen Leid und Haltung, zwischen Einsamkeit und Stärke hatte ihr so manche schlaflose Nacht beschert.

Sie sah zuweilen doch sehr müde und abgespannt aus.

Doch nicht Heute. Heute wollte sie frisch und entspannt wirken und zudem blenden aussehen.

Mit großer Sorgfalt widmete sie sich, nach ihrer morgendlichen Dusche, ihren Haaren und ihrem Gesicht. Sie legte ein natürliches, dezentes MakeUp auf und zauberte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes eine kunstvolle Hochsteckfrsur.

Dann wählte sie ihre Garderobe. Etwas passendes zu finden, dauerte einige Augenblicke, doch das besagte Ensemble sollte auch mehr als perfekt sein.

Schließlich hatte sie sich für eine schlichte und dennoch edle Kombination aus einem smaragtgrünem, langen Kleid und einem schwarzen Samtmantel entschieden.

Mit äußerster Zufriedenheit betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Sie sah nicht nur besonders hübsch aus, sondern vor allem sehr erwachsen und elegant.

"Wundervoll", hauchte Winko, als Siriana nach über drei Stunden schließlich den Salon betrat.

Während sie eine Tasse Tee zu sich nahm, waren die Hauselfen voller Tatendrang. Eifrig packten sie Koffer und Taschen und machten alles für die Abreise ihrer Herrin bereit.

Es war bereits 17.00 Uhr als endlich alles zum Aufbruch bereit war.

Während Domi und Levi sich in der Halle aufreihten um sich zu verabschieden, hatte sich Winko in sein bestes Küchentuch gehüllt, denn er hatte die große Ehre seine Herrin zu begeleiten.

Ein Prise Flohpulver färbte das Feuer im Kamin grün. Und mit einem letzten Lächeln für ihre kleinen Diener stieg Siriran gefolgt von Winko in die Flammen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein.

"Hogwarts", sprach sie dann und schon begann die Welt sich zu drehen. Die Eingangshalle verschwamm vor ihren Augen, doch schon im nächsten Moment nahmen die wirren Farben wieder Konturen an. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung trat die junge Frau aus einem alten, steinernen Kamin in ein schwach erleuchtetes Zimmer. Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr. Lautes Lachen. Und der Geruch von Butterbier und Met stieg in ihr in die Nase.

Kaum dass sich ihre Augen an das schummerige Licht gewohnt hatten, kam auch schon eine freundlich lächelnde Frau mit langen blonden Locken zu ihr herüber.

"Willkommen in den 'Drei Besen', junge Dame!", sagte sie heiter, "Ich bin Madame Rosmerta. Darf ich Ihnen etwas bringen?"

"E...Etwas bringen?", Siriana war sichtlich verwirrt. Sie sah sich hektisch um. Ihr war nicht ganz klar, wo sie war, doch Hogwarts schien es offensichtlich nicht zu sein. " 'Drei Besen' ?? Oh, ich fürchte ich bin hier falsch..."

"Nun das kommt darauf an, wohin Sie wollten, meine Liebe", die Ältere lächelte noch immer freundlich.

"Nach Hogwarts wollte ich..."

Siriana konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Sie reiste selten, noch seltener mit Flohpulver. Doch eigentlich war sie sicher gewesen, keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Wie kam es dann, dass sie in einem kleinen Dorfpub gelandet war, anstatt in dem berühmten, shottischen Schloss?

Doch die Wirtin lachte erheitert und legte Siriana beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Dann sind Sie hier wohl doch richtig. Wissen sie denn nicht, dass man nach Hogwarts nicht so einfach reisen kann? Aus Sicherheitsgründen. Sie befinden sich jetzt in Hogsmeade, unterhalb von Hogwarts. Sie müssen nur ein Stück die Straße hinauf laufen und schon sind sie da"

Siriana war merklich erleichtert. Sie dankte der Frau und verließ den Pub.

Und da sah sie es.

Hoch über dem Dorf ragten die Zinnen und Türme des Schlosses maiestätisch in den Himmel.

Siriana lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Welch ein beeindruckender Anblick. Nie zuvor, so glaubte sie, hatte sie etwas so schönes und so atemberaubendes gesehen.

Für einen Moment schien sie alles um sich herum völlig zu vergessen. Sogar Winko, der keuchend mit den schweren Koffern hinter ihr her eilte.

Und so folgte sie, im sanften Licht der untergehenden Sonne, dem schmalen Pfad hinauf, den Madame Rosmerta ihr beschrieben hatte. Sie konnt es kaum erwarten, endlich durch die Tore der brühmten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu treten.

Doch der Weg war länger, als es schien. Und so dauerte es eine gute halbe Stunde, bis die beiden endlich vor einem steinernen Torbogen standen, der von zwei geflügelten Ebern flankert wurde.

"Hogwarts", flüsterte Siriana bevor sie ehrfürchtig hindurch trat.

Vor ihr erstreckten sich nun die Ländereien von Hogwarts, die sie kaum überblicken konnte. Sie ließ ihre neugierigen Blicke über die bergigen Wiesen streifen, die Parkanlagen, das Quddidchfeld, den großen Wald, der sich hinter den Schulgebäuden befand und über den großen, dunklen See, der sich zu Füßen des Schlosses ergoss und nun völlig still da lag.

Alles war so wundervoll. Sie konnte sich kaum sattsehen.

Doch ein Keuchen Winkos holte sie unverhofft schnell in die Realität zu rück und ließ sie ihren Weg fortsetzen.

Die altehrwürdigen Gebäude kamen naher und naher. Und Siriana war schlicht überweltigt von ihrer Schönheit.

Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, wie herrlich Hogwarts war und wie sehr sein Anblick ihr den Atem nehmen würde.

Und über all die Eindrücke, die so so fesselten, vergas sie für einen Moment alles um sich herum.

Doch als sie die Stufen des Schlosses hinauf stieg und ihren Zauberstab auf die großen, hölzernen Flügeltüren richtete, brach schließlich eine ganze Flut an Gefühlen über sie herrein.

Zum einen war sie nun doch ein wenig nervös, immherin betrat sie zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben die weltberühmte Zauberschule, zum anderen war sie freudig gespannt, was sich hinter den dicken Maueren verbergen würde. Vielleicht war sogar etwas Angst dabei, denn obwohl sie es völlig übergangen war, war dies das erste mal, dass sie ohne Lucius schützende Hand ein fremdes Teretorium betrat.

Würde sie sich zurecht finden? Und wie würden die Schlossbewohner auf sie reagieren. Musste sie erst bei dem Direktor vorstellig werden oder konnte sie so einfach durch die Gänge schländern um ihren Gatten zu suche? Fragen über Fragen und doch keine Antwort.

Natürlich war dies noch lange kein Grund, sich seine Unsicherheit anmerken zu lassen. Sie war immerhin lange genug in der Ophut der Malfoys gewesen um zu wissen, welches Verhalten ihres Standes würdig war. Also straffte sie die Schultern und sprach mit fester Stimme:

"Opherus!"

Sogleich schwangen die Türen wie von Geisterhand auf und boten den Fremden einen Anblick, den diese wohl nie wieder vergessen würden.

Hatte Siriana geglaubt, die Pracht des äußeren Antlitz könne nicht mehr übertrumpft werden, so hatte sie sich schwer getäuscht.

Sie kam aus dem Staunen kaum mehr heraus.

Vor ihr bot sich eine lange, prächtige Halle dar, an deren Ende eine maiestätische Treppe aus Marmor in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Überall standen seltene Statuen und hingen wertvolle Gemälde. Gold und Silber soweit das Auge reichte. Und die Luft war efüllt von Stimmen, von Lachen und dem weihnachtlichen Gesang eines Geisterchores. Reges Treiben wohin auch immer Siriana blickte. Junge Menschen in Schuluniformen strömten durch ein weiteres Tor, links neben der großen Treppe.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?", hörte Siriana plötzlich eine schnarrende Stimme neben sich.

Dort war wie aus dem Nichts an alter Herr mit eingefallenem Gesicht aufgetaucht um dessen Beine sich eine äußerst hässliche Katze schlängelte.

Er sah nicht sonderlich freundlich aus, wodruch sich Sirianas Unsicherheit nun wahrlich nicht besserte.

"Misses", antwortete sie betont ruhig und zwang sich den Mann anzusehen. Zu oft hatte Lucius ihr eingebläut, vor Fremden keine Schwäche zu zeigen, genauer gesagt niemals Schwäche zu zeigen, aber besonders nicht vor Fremden.

"In der Tat könnten Sie mir helfen. Ich suche Professor Snape"

Der Mann ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören und bedeutete Siriana dann jedoch ihm zu folgen. Winko, der der Katze argwöhnisch hinterher sah, blieb mit den Taschen und Koffern am Eingang zurück.

Siriana folgte dem Alten zur linken Seite der Halle, zu dem Tor, durch das die Schüler geströmt waren.

Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick durch die halbgeöffnete Tür aus reich verziertem Ebenholz. Doch was sie da sah, verschlug ihr vollends die Sprache.

Schon die herrliche Eingangshalle hatte sie beeindruckt, doch dieser Saal war noch um einiges prächtiger und schöner.

Wände aus massivem, grauem Felsgesein ragten viele Meter in die Höhe und umrahmten kunstvoll Fenster aus buntem Glas. 12 weiß und silber geschmückte Weihnachtsbäume säumten die Halle und reichten beinahe hinauf bis an die Decke welche aussah wie eine einzige große, weiße Wolke, aus der es unablässige zu schneien schien. Der Schnee jedoch löste sich in Luft auf, kurz bevor er die Flammen der tausend Kerzen erreichte, die über vier langen Holztischen schwebten, an denen die Schüler saßen und Türme von Eis, Kuchen, Pasteten und vieler anderer Leckereien verspeißten.

Am anderen Ende des Saales, auf einem hölzernen Podest stand ein weitere Festtafel, an der einige ältere Herrschaften, augenscheinlich die Lehrer, saßen. Auch sie waren allem Anschein nach in bester Feierlaune.

Siriana leiß ihre Augen noch immer durch die Halle wandern, als der alte Mann auch schon durch die Tür getreten war.

"Kommen Sie schon", knurrte er, doch Siriana war wie versteinert. Wollte er etwa, dass sie durch diese ganze Menschenmenge hindurch ging??

Sie schluckte schwer. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst.

Doch ein weiter grimmiger Blick, genügte um ihr unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass es wohl doch sein Ernst war. Sein voller Ernst.

Wieder dachte sie schmachvoll an Lucius. Hatte er ihr denn nichts begebracht? Sie entstammte einer der bedeutensten Zaubererfamilien ganz Englands und hatte jahrelang unter dem Dach der Malfoys gelebt, die geradezu der Inbegriff von Haltung, Würde und Stolz waren. Dennoch war sie unsicher...Nein, sie hatte Angst.

Sie seufzte kaum hörbar. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund so nervös zu sein. Dort drinnen saßen ein paar Kinder. Nichts weiter.

Sie richtete sich auf, straffte ihre Schultern und hob ihr Kinn. Sie würde Haltung bewahren. Sie würde keine Schwäsche zeigen. Sie würde ihren gelibten Lucius nicht enttäuschen.

Dann nickte sie dem grießgrämigen Mann zu und folgte ihm in die Halle.

* * *

Totenstille.

Kaum hatte sie einige Schritte in den Raum gemacht, hatten sich schon die ersten Köpfe nach ihr umgedreht.

Doch als sie dann vor dem Tisch der Lehrer stand und somit auch dem Direktor, dem großen Albus Dumbledore, gegenüber, verstummten schlagartig die Gespräche.

Obwohl dies sehr unangenehm für Siriana war, wunderte sie sich nicht sonderlich darüber. Dieser Mann, mochte er auch noch so freundlich durch seine halbmondförmige Brille blinzeln, strahle eine Macht aus, wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Seine strahlend blauen Augen betrachteten sie eingehend, bevor er mit sanfter, gütiger Stimme sprach:

"Welch reizender Besuch"

Er erhob sich und trat um den Lehrertisch herum, um sie zu begüßen. Er reichte ihr die Hand und deutete eine galante Verbeugung an.

"Mein Name ist Albus Parcival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ich bin der Leiter dieser Schule. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?

"Siriana ... Snape, Sir"

Es war äußerst merkwürdig, diesen Namen zu benutzen. Noch nie hatte sie sich so vorgestellt.

Doch sie schien nicht die einzige zu sein, der es so ging. Obwohl sie leiser gesprochen hatte, als sie es wollte, begannen die Schüler in den ersten Reihen miteinader zu tuscheln. Und auch Dumbledore sah die junge Frau ein wenig irritiert an.

"Snape... " Seine Stimme war noch immer ruhig und freundlich.

"Und was führt sie hier her, M i s s Snape?"

"Misses", korrigierte Siriana, schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage, "Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Gatten, Professor Snape. Er unterri..."

Sie brach ab. Das Flüstern der Schüler war zu einem tosenden Sturm angeschwollen. Die Lehrer sahen geradezu schockiert auf sie herab.

Und auch Dumbledores Gesicht hatte einen ungläubigen Ausdruck angenommen. Doch dieser schien nicht ihr zu gelten.

Er hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah über ihre Schulter hinweg in Richtung der Tür, von der sie gekommen war.

Und als Siriana sich langsam umdrehte, erkannte sie Severus, der gerade in diesem Augenblick den Gang zwischen zwei der Schülertische hindurch, auf sie zukam.

Sie lächelte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinniern jemals zuvor solche Freude empfunden zu haben, wenn sie ihn gesehen hatte, doch hier in der Fremde war ihr das vertraute Gesicht so willkommen, wie nichts auf der Welt.

Doch ihr Lächeln gefrohr.

Sie sah sein Gesicht. Es war wutverzerrt. Hasserfüllt. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Seine Schritte wurden schneller.

Es war bedrohlich, wie er auf sie zu stürmte. Wie ein wildes Tier, dass sich auf seine wehrlose Beute stürtzte.

Und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen... noch nie zuvor waren sie so kalt gewesen.

Und schon im nächsten Augenblick packte er sie brutal am Handgelenk. Siriana glaubte ihr Herz setzte aus. Ihren Lippen entkam ein erschtickter Schrei.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und einige der Schüler sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf.

Severus beachtete sie nicht. Seine Finger gruben sich unbarmherzig in Sirianas Fleisch und er zerrte sie hinter sich her, aus der Halle.

Er war außer sich. Auch schien er in seiner Rage nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, was um ihn herum geschah. Selbst die Rufe des Direktors gingen in seiner Wut unter.

Siriana war starr vor Schreck. Sie konnte sich kaum rühren, geschwegedem irgendeine Form der Gegenwehr leisten.

Hilflos stolperte sie hinter ihm her. Wieder und wieder trat sie auf den Saum ihres Kleides. Auch stürtzt sie beinahe. Doch Severus interessierte sich nicht darür.

So hatte Siriana ihren sonst so beherrschten Gatten noch nie erlebt. Sie spürte wie Tränen ihre Augen füllten, doch sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

"Was fällt dir ein??", zischte er plötzlich, bevor er Siriana herum schleuderte und vor sich in die Eingangshalle stieß, "Wie kannst du es nur wagen?"

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er die schweren Flügeltüren der großen Halle zufallen.

Siriana, die ihm nun wieder gegenüber stand, sah ihn erschrocken an.

"Aber ... Aber ich wollte doch nur...", ihre Stimme versagte. Sie rieb ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk und kämpfte weiter gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an.

"Bitte Sir... ich wollte nur ..."

"SEI STILL!"

Siriana fuhr in sich zusammen. Ihr Herz begann heftig gegen ihre Rippen zu schlagen und ein inneres Zittern ergriff Besitz von ihr.

"Sei still, ich will nichts hören!", flüsterte er mit eisiger Stimme, "Du hast genug Schaden angerichtet! Gar nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich nicht den Hauself in der Halle entdeckt hätte... du hättest alles zerstören können!"

Bei Winkos Erwähnung sah sich Siriana nach dem Elf um. Doch sie konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Auch ihre Koffer ware nicht mehr in der Halle.

"Wo...Wo ist Winko?"

"Dort wo er hingehört!! Ich habe ihn zurückgeschickt. Aber er wird seine Strafe schon noch bekommen! Ich hatte ihm nicht gestattet mein Haus zu verlassen"

"Aber Sir, bitte... ich habe ihn mit mir gebracht..."

"DIR", schrie Severus sie an, "hatte ich ebenso wenig gestattet meinen Besitzt zu verlassen!"

"Ich wollte doch nur..."

"ES IST MIR EGAL, WAS DU WOLLTEST!!!"

Siriana erschrak. Ängstlich wich sie einige Schritte zurück.

"...bitte Sir...ich... ich verstehe nicht..."

"NATÜRLICH VERSTEHST DU NICHT!!!! ES HÄTTE MICH AUCH GEWUNDERT, WENN DU EINFÄLTIGES, DUMMES GÖR TATSÄCHLICH DEINEN VERSTAND GEBRAUCHEN WÜRDEST,Severus verlor zunehmend die Beherrschung, "HAST DU NICHT LANGE GENUG IN LUCIUS' HAUS GELEBT?? MAN SOLLTE MEINEN DER GUTE LUCIUS HÄTTE DIR ETWAS BEGEBRACHT. ABER ANSCHEINEND HAT ER DICH NUR VERWÖHNT UND VERZOGEN!!

Tränen rannen über Sirianas Gesicht. "Wie...wie können Sie soetwas sagen?", schluchzte sie.

"Ich sage nur die Wahrheit", zischte er, "Außer Lesen und Sticken hat man dir nichts beigebracht. Weder über die magische Welt, noch über unsere Gesellschaft, nicht wahr? Von Politik und Macht gar nicht zu sprechen"

Wieder kam er bedrohlich nahe auf sie zu. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und flüsterte kaum vernehmlich: "Was glaubst du, wird Dumbledore tun, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich ein doppeltes Spiel spiele?"

Siriana keuchte auf. Sie sah ihn nur ängstlich an.

"Was wird der große Dubledore tun, wenn er erfährt, dass ich ihn in wenigstens einer Sache belogen habe?", fragte Severus weiter.

Siriana wagte es kaum zu atmen. Seine Nähe nahm ihr beinahe die Luft. Er wirkte so bedrohlich.

"...belogen?... ich... ich..." Wieder schwieg Siriana. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Doch dann änderte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Ein süffisantes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Und von einer auf die andere Sekunde stieß er ein klates Lachen aus.

"Du verstehst es also wirklich nicht?", spottete er.

Dann beugte er sich langsam weiter zu ihr hinuter und legte seine Lippen an ihr Ohr.

Sein Atem streifte ihren Hals und jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Seine Stimme war samtig weich als er sprach:

"In Hogwarts habe ich keine Frau!"

Sirianas Augen weiteten sich. Scharf sog sie die Luft ein.

Severus Worte entrissen ihr den Boden unter den Füßen.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gehört hatte. Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein! Ihr ganzes Leben, ihre Ehe...alles war eine einzige Pharse?

Ihr Körper bebte. Ihre Lippen zitterten. Sie konnte die Tränen nun nicht länger zurückhalten. Alles zerbrach.

Sie wich zurück. Sah ihn an. Sah in seine dunklen, tiefen Augen. Doch da war nichts außer Kälte.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig.

"Das bin ich also für Sie?", sie brachte kaum mehr als ein Flüstern heraus, "Eine Lüge? Ich wusste, dass Sie mich... nicht lieben... dass ich nicht mehr bin, als eine Verpflichtung... Aber dass...dass ich für Ihr Umfeld nicht...nicht einmal existiere...", sie brach ab. Ihre Stimme versagte. Tränen rannen unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, riss sie sich los. Sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen.

Sie riss sich los von den schwarzen Auge...

...drehte sich um und lief davon.

Alles in ihr schrie... sie fühlte sich leer...

Sie spürte nichts mehr...nichts außer den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Herzen, den sie ebenso ignorierte wie Severus' Rufe und den lauten Kanll unterdem Prof. Dubledore die Tür zur großen Halle aufstieß.

Sie rannte...rannte hinaus in die Kälte. Ihr Atem gefrohr, kaum dass sie das Tor passiert hatte. Sie lief die die Stufen hinunter in den Schnee und überquärte die Ländereien von Hogwarts, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zurück zu sehen.

* * *

"SEVERUS!"

"Sir"

"Severus, ich wünsche eine Erklärung"

"Oh, verzeihen Sie die Umstände, Sir. Das Mädchen ist die Schwester eines Freundes... ein armes Geschöpf... Man sagt, sie sei geistig zurück geblieben. Und ich fürchte sie hat einen Narren an mir gefressen. Sie erzählt jedem, der es hören will, sie sei meine Frau. Armes Ding. Ich habe sie nach Hause geschickt. Aber nun entschuldigen Sie mich, Sir! Ich muss ihren Bruder verständigen. Er wird sich sicher um sie sorgen"

* * *

* * *

So, jetzt bitte unten links klicken! ;)


End file.
